Say Yes to the Dress: SHIELD
by Skye Coulson
Summary: So, I just wanted to write a sweet little fluff piece - especially after the premiere. I think we all need a little fluff. And, I've been dying to write an AoS version of Say Yes to the Dress. I'm hopelessly addicted to that show and I've always wanted to see Skye as one of their brides on there!


**Say Yes to the Dress**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
><strong>K+

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance

**Pairing:  
><strong>Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>Wedding Music Central "Friends Are Quiet Angels"

**Author's Note:  
><strong>The reason I've made Fitz a quadriplegic in this story is because I had started writing it before the season 2 premiere aired and this was just an idea that came to me as to what could have happened to Fitz as a result of Ward's attempt on Fitzsimmons's lives. Please don't shoot me. I got an idea and I just wanted to run with it.

* * *

><p><em>Friends are quiet angels | Who lift us to our feet | When our wings have trouble remembering how to fly | They stand by us and give us the strength to try<em>

_Friends are quiet angels | Who somehow make you see \ The light that's in the darkness, after all | And, all at once, the journey's not so long_

_Friends are quiet angels | Who fill your life with grace | Thrilled to share your joy when a dream comes true | And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel in you_

_And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel |_ _You're a special angel | I've found a quiet angel … in you_

* * *

><p>"Come on guys!" Skye whined from the backseat of the SUV where she sat with a blindfold blocking out one hundred percent of her vision. May and Jemma had simply told her that Phil had planned a surprise for her and that he had sworn them to absolute secrecy until they arrived at their destination. "Can't you guys just give me one little hint?!" The hacktivist absolutely <strong><em>hated <em>**being kept in the dark – which, of course, only made it that much more hilarious for the bridesmaid and maid of honor.

"Absolutely not." Jemma replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she pulled into her parking space. "The only hint you get is that we're here." She teased, as she climbed out of the SUV to open Skye's door and escort her out of the vehicle.

Walking through the door, Jemma fought Skye to keep her blindfold on – even as they reached the front desk. "Good morning! Welcome to Kleinfeld. How can I help you, today?" Once Skye had been greeted by the clerk at the front desk, Jemma finally removed the blindfold.

"'Kleinfeld'?" The befuddled young hacktivist repeated, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "As in … Kleinfeld _Bridal_?" She added, glancing around her group of friends for any kind of an answer that made any sense, whatsoever.

Ignoring Skye's confusion, Melinda May turned her attention to the poor, equally confused young woman at the desk. "Yes, we have an appointment."

"We do?" Skye interjected, shocked.

"And, who's the bride?" The clerk questioned, as she slowly started putting the pieces together.

"Her name is Skye." Jemma replied, smiling uncontrollably as she gestured toward Skye with her hands on the young bride's shoulders.

"All right, then, Skye." The clerk smiled, checking Skye and her friends in on the computer system. "You're all checked in. Why don't you guys have a seat, over there? Your consultant will be with you, shortly."

"Thank you." Melinda replied, grinning mischievously.

Jemma and Melinda settled into their seats while their friend, Antoine Tripplet, in the middle of them, while Skye settled herself into the chair next to the couch. Of course, their little family wouldn't be complete without their resident engineer, Leo Fitz in his wheelchair on the end. Ward's attempt on his and Jemma's life had resulted in permanent brain damage which had made the engineer a quadriplegic - along with damage to his frontal lobe, resulting in his inability to find certain words to complete his thoughts.. Although the news had been a devastating blow, in the beginning, the rest of the team was so overcome with relief of just knowing that their beloved friend was still alive that the paralysis and brain damage didn't matter.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone!" The entire group turned their heads to see a middle-aged woman, with long dark hair pulled back into a slick bun, clad in a knee-length black dress with tall black leather boots, come out to greet them. "I'm Antonella! Who's my lovely bride?!" She asked, brightly.<p>

"I am." Skye replied, raising her hand and smiling shyly.

"Wonderful!" Antonella replied, smiling warmly. "And, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Skye." Skye replied, slowly feeling more and more at ease.

"Such a beautiful name!" The tall, slender, bridal consultant swooned. "So, who all did you bring with you, today?" She asked, curiously, gesturing to Skye's group of friends.

"Well, it's actually more like _they _brought _me _…" Skye giggled. "I'm assuming they brought me here on my fiancé's orders to surprise me with a shopping trip to find my wedding dress." She elaborated, playfully glaring at her friends. "But, this is my friend and maid of honor, Jemma." Skye paused, gesturing to the bio-chemist to her immediate left. "Next to her, we have our best man, Antoine … Next to her, is our friend and bridesmaid, Melinda. And, over there on the end, is our friend, Leo Fitz – whom I could never imagine doing this without and I am _so _unbelievably thankful that he's able to be here, today." Skye paused to wipe a stray tear from her eye as she thought back to the events which very nearly caused Fitz's absence from her wedding dress shopping trip.

"Oh, why is that?" Antonella asked, sympathetically, upon seeing her bride misty-eyed without even having tried on her first gown.

"Well …" Skye began, pausing to think of how to best phrase her answer. "To make a long story short ... One of my ex boyfriends tried to kill Leo _and _Jemma by sinking them down ninety feet below the surface of the ocean!"

"Oh my gosh!" Antonella gasped, horrified.

"As horrible as that all was …" Skye began, carefully. "I'm just grateful that they both survived and that they could both be here, today." She added, pausing to wipe a tear from her eye. "We were all so scared that we were gonna lose Leo … Fortunately, he managed to pull through, even if he _is _paralyzed from the neck down. He also suffered brain damage - due to his brain being deprived of oxygen for several minutes - which means that he sometimes has trouble finding the right words for what he's trying to say." Skye elaborated, carefully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Antonella replied, empathetically, as she turned her attention to Leo. "But, I'm so glad that you were able to be here, today. I can see it means a lot to Skye to have you here."

"Thank you." Leo replied, warmly. "Truthfully, I couldn't be happier to be here – see Skye pick out her dream … um … ah …"

"Wedding dress?" Jemma supplied, gently.

"Yes." Leo sighed, slightly frustrated. "Thank you, Jemma."

Wiping a tear from her own eye, Antonella cleared her throat as she tried to get back to business. "So, where is your wedding going to be?"

"It's gonna be a pretty small wedding – Phil and I don't have any family outside of our friends and coworkers – so, it's just gonna be in the main commons area of our new barracks facility." Skye replied, swallowing down the emotional lump in her throat.

"You don't have _any_ family?" Antonella repeated, surprised. "What about your mom or your dad?" Antonella could tell she'd struck a nerve when the rest of the group averted their gazes at that question.

"My parents were murdered when I was just a couple of months old." Skye explained, grimly. "I never really learned the whole story – just that an unidentified S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped me off at an orphanage with the specific orders to continually shuffle me around so that whoever killed my parents wouldn't be able to get to me. I only just learned that much the better part of a year ago when Phil agreed to help me look into the matter. The whole time I thought I just didn't belong – like every family that ever took me in didn't want me to stay … But, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. looking out for me, all along." Skye finished, with a small, grateful smile. "So, yeah … S.H.I.E.L.D. _is _my family.

"Well, I'm so glad that you have these guys." Antonella smiled, warmly, as she gestured to Skye's entourage. "But, back to your dress … Why don't you tell me a little bit about what you wanna look like on your big day."

"That's just it …" Skye began, hesitantly. "I never really pictured myself, getting married. I never really thought about what kind of wedding or wedding _dress _I wanted when I was a little girl. So, I really have no idea what I want. I'm kind of just hoping that … when I find the right dress, I'll just … know it?"

"You'd be amazed how many times that actually happens." Antonella replied, warmly. "Is there a budget I should be respectful of?" She asked, curiously, in hopes that could help her narrow down the right dress for Skye.

"That's the problem …" Skye replied, cautiously. "Since I never thought I'd get married, I don't really have any money set aside for a wedding dress."

"We've all taken care of that, already." Jemma stepped in, with the second surprise for Skye. "We've all spoken with Skye's fiancé … He has an inheritance that his parents left him when they died – all the money they'd set aside for _his _wedding day … And, I've agreed to contribute the money my parents have set aside for _my _wedding … Leo's done the same as have Melinda and Antoine. So, all totaled, we have a budget of ten thousand dollars."

"Ten thousand?!" Antonella repeated, taken aback. "My goodness! That's incredibly generous of you all!"

"Phil and Skye definitely deserve every damn penny." Antoine replied, warmly, smiling at the blushing bride.

"They've both been through a lot – we _all _have … But, they deserve to finally have something go right for them." Melinda added, thoughtfully. "That's why we've all made it our mission to do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"Well, you certainly do have a group of really incredible friends surrounding you." Antonella smiled as she extended her hand to the blushing bride. "Why don't I take you back to the dressing room while I go shopping for some dress you might like?"

Stunned, Skye had been rendered momentarily speechless as she gazed at her friends – awestruck by their unbelievable generosity – before turning back to her consultant. "Sounds great." She replied, following Antonella back to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the stock room, Antonella had busied herself with shuffling through a rack of dresses when she found herself being joined by one of her friends and co-workers, Randy Fenoli. "Hey, there, Antonella!" Randy greeted, brightly.<p>

"Hey, Randy!" Antonella smiled as she continued rifling through dresses.

"Whatchya lookin' for?" Randy questioned, curiously, watching Antonella pulling dresses of all different designs and silhouettes.

"Well, I have the most incredible bride!" Antonella gushed. "She's been through a hell of a lot to get here – her parents were murdered when she was young – she and her fiancé, who both work for S.H.I.E.L.D., were betrayed by the bride's now former boyfriend when the former boyfriend tried to kill two members of the bride's entourage."

"You're kidding!" Randy gasped, taken aback.

"I honestly wish I could say I was." Antonella replied, sincerely. "This poor bride was shuffled – by S.H.I.E.L.D. - around the foster care system her whole childhood to protect her from the people that murdered her parents. But, she was never told any of this until about a year ago when her fiancé agreed to help her in the search for her parents."

"Wow … This day has _definitely _been a long time, coming, then …" Randy replied, blown away by Antonella's bride's story.

"But, there is a silver lining on this cloud." Antonella grinned. "Her fiancé and their friends have pooled their resources to come up with a _ten thousand _dollar budget for her dress." Watching the wheels turning in Randy's head. "Oh no … I know that look! What have you got up your sleeve, Randy Fenoli?!"

"Well, your bride's friends sound amazing!" Randy began, cryptically. "But, what if I work a little magic of my own?"

"Randy …" Antonella replied, warningly.

"I'll have to work on Dorothy, first, but I'm thinking about just throwing that budget out the window." Randy elaborated. "Let's just find her the _perfect _dress, and – whatever the price tag says – just give it to her for the ten thousand her friends quoted us."

Mulling the idea over in her head, Antonella smiled, mischievously. "I think Dorothy could be persuaded to do something like that."

"Great!" Randy replied, eager to join in the search for Skye's perfect wedding dress. "So, tell me a little about this wonderful bride of yours? What kind of style is she interested in? Because I see you're pulling a lot of different styles and silhouettes."

"Well, her name is Skye." Antonella began, only to be cut off by Randy.

"Oh! I love that name!" Randy gushed, before allowing Antonella to continue.

"I know. It's beautiful." Antonella agreed. "And, so is she! The reason I'm pulling so many different styles and silhouettes is because she never even thought she'd get _married_ … So, she really doesn't know _what _she wants – in terms of her wedding dress. And, when I look at her – she's absolutely stunning, so gorgeous – my mind instantly goes to Pnina! So, I decided to just go through all our Pnina dresses and pull something from every different style and silhouette until we nail down Skye's style."

"Sounds like a plan." Randy agreed, turning to shuffle through the dresses. "Need a hand?"

"From you?" Antonella quipped, cleverly. "Always."

* * *

><p>Back in the dressing room, Skye immediately perked up when Antonella appeared with another gentleman. "Skye, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Randy Fenoli."<p>

"Hello, Skye!" Randy greeted, brightly.

"Nice to meet you!" Skye replied, with an uncharacteristically shy smile on her face.

"Well, Antonella told me that you don't really have any specific ideas in mind for your bridal style." Randy began, hanging dresses up on the rack in the dressing room for Skye to inspect. "So, we've pulled a bunch of dresses in pretty much every style and silhouette we offer to help you try to pin down your unique bridal style."

"Oh, wow!" Skye gushed, staring at all the beautiful dresses before her. "They're all gorgeous!"

"So, which one really speaks to you?" Randy asked, curiously. "Which one are you just dying to try on?!"

"Hmmm …" Skye hummed, thoughtfully, as she crossed the dressing room to get a closer look at the dresses hanging before her. "Let's start with this one." She finished, pointing to a silk satin ball gown with a ruffled skirt. "This one looks pretty."

"Fabulous!" Randy replied, cheerfully. "Well, I'll just leave you guys to it!" He added, with a sly wink at Antonella before taking off to have a chat with his boss.

"See ya later, Randy!" Antonella replied, returning the wink as she focused her attention on Skye. "All right, then. You ready to try on your first wedding dress?"

"Let's do it!" Skye replied, slipping out of the robe that the store had provided her with while she waited for Antonella to bring her dresses to try on.

"Just raise your arms over your head for me so I can slip the dress on over your head." Antonella directed as Skye followed her orders.

* * *

><p>"Hellooo, Dorothyyyy …" Randy greeted his boss, pouring on the charm.<p>

"Randy Fenoli." Dorothy replied, suspiciously. "Every time you're nice to me, I know you want something!"

"You know me so well." Randy smiled, shyly. "Antonella's got this beautiful, sweet, incredible bride who's been through a _**hell **_of a lot to get here, today. She was orphaned when her parents were murdered when she was just a couple of months old … Shuffled through the foster care system only to find out – years later – that she was actually in protective custody … she was betrayed by a former boyfriend who tried to _kill _two of her friends – leaving one of them with permanent brain damage …" Randy rambled on recounting all that Antonella had shared with him about her incredible young bride. "And, through all that … Her friends have pooled their resources to give her a _ten thousand _dollar budget for her wedding dress."

"That truly is amazing, Randy." Dorothy began, confused where Randy was going with this. "But, what is it, exactly, that you want from me?"

"Well, this young lady has been through so much … I wanna forget about her budget. I just wanna find her that one perfect wedding dress she never even knew she'd been dreaming of." Randy explained, fantasizing about the dress he wanted Skye to have. "I just want her to feel truly pampered like the princess that she deserves to be. I wanna give her that perfect dress – regardless of the price tag – for the budget that her friends quoted us."

"Ya know what, Randy …" Dorothy replied, mulling the idea over in her head. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Oh my goodness!" Randy gushed, gratefully. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He added, throwing his arms around his boss, excitedly, before bounding out of the room to check on Skye and Antonella.

* * *

><p>"Oh … My … God." Skye breathed, staring at herself in the mirror, as Antonella tied the corset closed, in the back of her dress.<p>

"When I first saw you, my mind instantly went to Pnina Tornai because you are positively _stunning_ and her dresses are all definite statement dresses and they are all gorgeous. So, I pulled all Pnina dresses for you." As she finished tying the corset, Antonella took a step back to glance at Skye in the mirror. "And, I was definitely _not _wrong." She smiled, triumphantly. "This dress is _stunning _on you."

"Knock, knock!" Randy called, from outside the dressing room. "Everybody decent in here?" He asked, easing the door open. "Oh my goodness!" He gasped as he admired Skye's reflection in the mirror. "That dress is _gorgeous _on you!"

"Thanks!" Skye smiled, unable to take her eyes off of her own reflection. She never would have thought she could look so beautiful.

"You ready to go show your friends?" Antonella grinned, thoroughly satisfied with her selection.

"Definitely!" Skye replied, excited to hear her friends' opinions of her dress. Hefting the front of her skirt up, Skye proceeded to make her way to show her friends her dress.

* * *

><p>Watching Skye make her way out to the pedestal, Jemma gasped as she gazed at the dress she'd tried on. "Oh my God!" She squealed, excitedly.<p>

"Wow." Leo muttered, watching Skye almost float out onto the pedestal before them.

"Damn, girl." Antoine added, admiring the dress.

"That is beautiful." Melinda breathed, awestruck by the blushing bride in her beautiful dress.

"You wanna turn around and let your friends see the dress from the front?" Antonella asked, anxiously.

"Yeah!" Skye grinned, spinning around – while Antonella repositioned the train of her dress, behind her – and waited, anxiously, for her friend's opinions.

"So, what do _you_ think of the dress?" Randy questioned, curiously.

Taking in everything about the dress she was wearing, Skye replied "Well … At a first glance, it's beautiful." She began, taking in every detail of the dress. "And, I didn't initially think I'd go for a ball gown … But, I love the ruffles and I'm actually kind of liking the poof."

"Is there anything you'd want to change about the dress?" Antonella questioned, curiously, hoping zero in a little more on Skye's style.

"Well, the only thing I'm not totally sure about is the way the bodice is … kinda see-through." Skye admitted, finally.

"I don't think it's that bad." Jemma countered, staring at the dress as a whole.

"Actually …" Leo began. "I kind of do see your … um … ah … eh …"

"My point?" Skye offered, trying not feel sorry for her dear friend … and failing miserably.

"Yes! Thank you!" Leo replied, gratefully. He hated how stupid and helpless he sounded ever since Ward had tried to kill him and Jemma. He hated the feeling of not being able to put together a complete thought – his friends always having to finish his sentences for him. It was embarrassing. And, he definitely saw the pity in both Randy's and Antonella's eyes. But, today wasn't about him. Today was about Skye and finding her a wedding dress. And, he was only too happy to be here for her.

"Well, I think this is all about you." Antoine offered. "I don't think it really matters what any of us thinks about the dress. All that matters is how **you **_feel _in the dress." He elaborated, surprising everybody with his thoughtful side. "If you're not comfortable with the bodice, I think you should keep trying on other dresses until you find one you just absolutely love."

"I agree." Melinda replied. "It's not about us, Skye. It's about you."

"Well, the crowd has spoken." Randy offered.

"I think they're right." Skye replied. "I love this dress … I just don't feel like it's _the _dress for me." She elaborated.

"Well, then, that's all we need to know." Antonella replied, finally.

"Why don't you go try on another dress?" Randy offered, extending his hand to help Skye down off of the pedestal.

"I can't wait!" Skye squealed.

* * *

><p>"Now, this dress is pretty much the complete and polar opposite of the dress you just tried on." Antonella explained, as Skye stepped into a slim sheath satin dress with an elegant lace overlay.<p>

"Oh." Skye muttered, her mind completely blown when she saw herself in the mirror. "Wow!"

"You ready to go show it off?" Antonella grinned, watching the young bride admiring herself in the mirror.

"Absolutely." Skye replied, smiling as she strode out front to show her friends her second dress.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness." Melinda muttered, breathlessly, as she stared – in awe – at Skye's next dress as she made her way up onto the pedestal.<p>

"Oh, Skye!" Jemma smiled, clasping her hands together as she admired the dress.

"That's beautiful." Antoine smiled, warmly.

"I love it!" Leo replied. "It's so classy and … er … ah … um …"

"Elegant?" Jemma supplied, supportively.

"Yes." Leo sighed, frustratedly. "Thank you."

"Well, your friends, love it." Randy offered. "But, how do _you_ feel about the dress?"

"The dress is … unbelievable!" Skye gushed. "I love the dramatic elegance of the lace." Staring at the shoulders and chest of the dress, Skye found the smaller details that made her begin to question the dress. "I'm just not quite loving this." She offered, gesturing to her shoulders. "It kinda looks like a night gown over a bra."

Wincing regretfully, Jemma knew Skye had a point. "I do see what you're talking about, though." She admitted.

"I feel like I _want _to love the dress." Skye finished, reluctantly.

"Fair enough." Antonella replied, as Skye stepped down off of the pedestal. "Back to the drawing board, then."

* * *

><p>"Now, this dress sort of combines both of your previous dresses." Antonella explained, slipping the next dress over Skye's head. Once she'd zipped up the back, Antonella helped Skye turn around to admire her third dress. The dress had a beautiful sweetheart neckline and elaborate beading and stones decorating the dramatic rouching along the bodice. And, the asymmetrical skirt – adorned with a small broach which match the beading in the bodice, perfectly – was the perfect finish for the dress.<p>

"I like this one a lot." Skye replied, admiring the dress in the mirror as she shifted from side to side, taking in every angle.

"I love all of Pnina Tornai's designs." Antonella added, thoughtfully. "I honestly don't think she could make a bad dress if she tried. And, her designs are almost like they were made for you."

"Thanks!" Skye replied, smiling shyly.

"So … You ready to go show your friends?" Antonella asked, excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Skye replied, embracing her new-found confidence.

* * *

><p>"Oooo …" Jemma cooed, excitedly. "I love it!"<p>

"I feel like 'Damn girl' ain't enough for this dress." Antoine replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "So, I'm upgradin' you to a two-syllable _day-um_ girl!" He elaborated, much to the amusement of everyone present.

"The dress is beautiful, Skye." Melinda replied, the sight of Skye in her third dress bringing a few renegade tears to her eyes.

"I have to say …" Leo began. "I think this one is my … my … um … ah … damn …"

"Your favorite?" Randy supplied, excitedly, hoping that they were finally beginning to zero in on Skye's bridal style.

"Yes." Leo sighed. "Thank you."

"I'll admit … I _do _like this one better than the last two." Skye began, cryptically. "But, I'm just not sure about this." She countered, gesturing to the gathered bunch of skirt topped off with the broach. "It's gorgeous. … I just don't think it's … me."

"That's totally understandable." Antonella replied, supportively.

"Yes." Randy agreed. "We want you to have the consummate, end-all, be-all, perfect dream dress." He offered. "We want you to love every single thing about the dress. And, if this doesn't do that for you, we've still got four more back in the dressing room."

"And, plenty more where those came from." Antonella added, referring to the plethora of dresses located in the stock room.

"And, honey, we will go through every damn one if we have to." Randy finished, cracking everyone up.

"Hopefully, we won't have to go _that_ far." Skye chuckled, as Randy helped her down from the pedestal and led her back to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Now, this one's similar – in silhouette – to the last one you tried on." Antonella explained, helping Skye into her fourth dress. This one featured the same sweetheart neckline with a dropped waist and a long line of elaborate beading and jewels up and down the left side of the rouched bodice. While it had a similar asymmetrical skirt, this skirt featured layers of pleated ruffles.<p>

"This is fun." Skye hummed, examining the dress in the mirror. "Can I go show them?" She asked, eager to hear what her friends had to say about this dress.

"You sure can!" Antonella cheered, picking up the train of the dress and following Skye out into the lobby to show off her latest dress.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I like it!" Jemma squealed, excitedly.<p>

"That's gorgeous." Melinda added, in agreement.

"Girl, you are _owning _that dress!" Antoine cheered, in excitement.

"I like this one, a lot." Leo agreed, taking in the full dress as Skye turned on her pedestal to face them.

"What do you think about the dress?" Randy asked, looking up at the blushing bride.

"Well, I love the neckline." Skye began, analyzing the dress. "And, I like the rouching. … And, the beading's nice." She continued. "I just kinda feel like Big Bird with all the fluffy ruffles at the bottom."

"Really?!" Antonella replied, shocked. "'Big Bird'?!" She added, accompanied by a chorus of giggles in the background.

"Well …" Randy replied, equally amused by Skye's sheepish shrug of her shoulders. "Back to the drawing board, then." He shrugged, grinning to show Skye that he bore no hard feelings toward her or her comment.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Skye blurted out, as she examined her fifth dress in the mirror in the dressing room. "Woooow …" She added, at a loss for words as she stared at herself.<p>

"This is definitely a one-of-a-kind dress." Antonella smiled. "Perfect for your personality."

"I do love that it's so edgy." Skye replied, turning from side to side, admiring the movement in the dress. "Definitely not what anyone would expect." Looking over her shoulder, back at Antonella, she added, "And, I love surprising people!"

"I can tell!" Antonella grinned, watching Skye play with the dress in the mirror. _Hopefully the fifth time's the charm._ She thought to herself, mentally crossing her fingers that they may have struck gold with this dress. _Sometimes it pays to think outside the bridal box._

"Let's go show them!" Skye squealed, excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-uuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm …" Antoine drawled, blown away by Skye's latest dress.<p>

"Interesting." Melinda hummed, taking in the whole dress.

"'Interesting'?!" Randy replied, shocked by the comment.

"Interesting." Melinda hummed, with just the slightest traces of venom in her eyes as she stared up at Randy.

"Where's the rest of it?" Leo questioned, mentally jumping for joy as he finally managed to complete an entire sentence on his own – earning himself a few shocked glances from his friends.

"'The rest of it'?!" Antonella repeated, shocked.

"What are you talking about, Fitz?" Skye questioned, confused.

"Well …" Jemma hummed, reluctantly. "There are quite a few cut-outs." She elaborated, referring to the elaborate patterns cut out around the waist and bust, connected by the same pattern running up and down the center of the bodice. The long sleeves were completely cut out around the shoulders – appearing to be connected by a strip of fabric over the shoulders. "And, the material's just … a _hair _on the thin side."

Turning to look in the mirror, a look of horrified realization dawned over Skye's face as Leo spoke up. "Exactly. It sort of … gah … what is it?"

"Disappears?" Jemma offered, gently.

"Yes, exactly." Leo agreed. "It sort of disappears under the lights."

"Oh, God." Skye breathed. "You're so right!" She agreed, stunned by the realization.

"So, I take it this is not your dress, then." Randy offered, stating the obvious.

"I take it you're right." Skye agreed, all too happy to step down from the pedestal and follow Randy and Antonella back to the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"This is a variation on the sweetheart neckline you loved." Antonella explained as she zipped the back of the dress closed. "This is actually an <em>illusion <em>sweetheart neckline." She added, turning Skye around to see herself in the mirror. In the mirror, Skye saw a full, princess ball gown with a high illusion neckline and long illusion sleeves adorned with rhinestones and lace appliques.

"Oh my God!" The blushing young bride gasped. "I feel like a princess." She squealed, fluffing the poofy skirt in her hands.

"Excellent!" Antonella replied, excitedly. "That's exactly what we want to hear."

"Let's go show 'em!" Skye replied, giddy with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Now, that, I love!" Melinda spoke first as Skye strolled out to the pedestal.<p>

"That really is stunning!" Jemma gushed, staring at the beautiful ball gown Skye was modeling for them.

"Two thumbs … eh … ah … umm … damn it!" Fitz cursed, in quiet frustration.

"Up?" Melinda offered, uncharacteristically gently.

"Yes." Leo sighed, softly. "Thank you. Two thumbs up." He added, finally finishing his thought.

"You look like a princess in that dress." Antoine added, bringing up the rear in the conversation.

"I definitely feel like one, that's for sure." Skye added, turning to face her friends, smiling from ear to ear.

"Now, there's what I was wanting to hear." Randy smiled, triumphantly, turning to Skye. "Now, Skye … Is there anything about this dress that you _don't _like?" He asked, carefully, hoping that Skye may have finally found her perfect dress.

Examining the dress in the mirror, Skye analyzed every stone and every minute detail. After an expectant silence, she finally looked up and grinned. "No." She replied, excitedly. "I love the sparkle – I never thought I'd hear myself say those words …" She paused as the entire group – Randy and Antonella included – cracked up. "But, I really do love the sparkle of the rhinestones. They just catch the light so beautifully. And, I also never thought I'd go for the high neckline, but, I think it just gives the dress such a beautiful, regal feeling."

"Do you want to ask her or should I?" Randy asked, huddling in close to Antonella.

"Why don't we ask her, together?" Antonella offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Randy agreed, as they both shifted their focus to their blushing bride.

"Skye …" The bridal consultants began in unison. "Is this your dress?"

Skye knew she _wanted _to say yes. But, the more she looked at this dress, the more she thought about the last dress left in the dressing room that she hadn't tried on. There was just a small little voice in her head wanting to know what if she tried on the other dress. She just couldn't get past the need to compare the two dresses. "I feel like this _could _be the dress …" She began, carefully. "But, I just can't get that last dress, in the dressing room, out of my head. I kinda wanna try that dress on just to compare it to this one." She added, sheepishly.

"Hey." Randy replied, gently. "If you feel like you need to try that dress on, then, by all means … Try. It. On." He added, smiling warmly, extending his hand to help Skye down from the pedestal.

* * *

><p>"Now, this dress is <em>very <em>similar to the last one you tried on." Antonella explained, zipping the back closed. "This dress is a chic, sheath silhouette with a nice little illusion keyhole and solid long sleeves with the same, high neckline and the same rhinestone appliques." She added, watching Skye admire the dress in the mirror. "This dress also features a beautiful chapel train."

"This is so beautiful." Skye breathed, quietly, taking in every single detail about the dress. "I _love _this dress."

"You ready to go show your friends?" Antonella grinned.

"So ready!" Skye smiled as Antonella gathered the train in her hands, following Skye out to the pedestal.

* * *

><p>Striding out to the pedestal, Skye was soon met with a chorus of gasps as she stepped up onto the platform. "Oh, Skye …" Jemma cooed, gushing over the dress. "That is <em>you<em> in a dress!"

"Perfection." Melinda muttered, awestruck for what had to be the millionth time, that day. "Pure perfection." She added. "That's all I can say. That, and Jemma's right. That dress suits your personality perfectly." The ever-stoic pilot finished, smiling warmly up at the blushing young bride.

"You looked like a princess in the last dress." Antoine began, reiterating his opinion of the last dress Skye had tried on before breaking out into an ear-to-ear grin. "But, girl, you look like a _queen _in this one!"

"Woooowwww!" Randy replied, stunned. "You really like it that much better than the last one?!" He asked, curiously.

"Hands down!" Antoine confirmed. "This is my favorite, by far!"

"I agree!" Leo added. "This dress is … it's … umm … ah!"

"Perfect?" Jemma supplied, gently.

"Yes, that's it!" Leo agreed. "Thank you, Jemma."

"I cannot find a single flaw in this dress." Skye added, running her hands almost reverently over the dress. "The rhinestones, the lace, the neckline, the sleeves … It's all so beautiful. And, I agree … This dress is very classic, very elegant, but – at the same time – it's also a little bit edgy with the cut-outs … And, I _love _the train!" She added, analyzing every detail of the dress, as she had done with the six dresses she'd tried on, previously. "And, I agree with Trip. I definitely _feel _like a queen in this dress!"

"I think _this _queen …" Randy began, cryptically, as he made his way toward the accessory display. " … Needs her crown. Close your eyes." He finished, gently placing a sparkling tiara on Skye's head while Antonella added a flowing cathedral length veil with an elaborate lace border. Next, Randy added a pair of diamond earrings and a matching pearl necklace with a large, oval, rhinestone pendant and bracelet set. Turning Skye to face the mirror, Randy and Antonella arranged her veil and train behind her as Randy moved to place a bouquet in her hands. "Now … Open!" He instructed, excitedly.

Taking in the full sight, Skye could only gasp in awe of what she saw. Never, in a million years, did she think she would ever fall in love and get married. Now, here she was in a stunning wedding dress with the perfect accessories.

"Oh, Skye." Jemma repeated, speechless.

"So, Skye …" Randy began, as Antonella joined in. "Are you saying yes to the dress?" The bridal consultants asked, in unison.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Skye felt her throat tighten as her eyes got misty. "Yes!" She replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm saying yes to the dress!"

"I only have one question." Jemma spoke up, hesitantly. "How much _is _this dress?"

A definite, palpable silence stretched over group as they all watched a mischievous grin break out across Randy's face. "Well, that's actually the little surprise I've had up my sleeve for you guys …" He began, cryptically. "I spoke with our manager, Dorothy … And … She agreed to let us give you, Skye …" He added, turning to Skye. " … _whatever _dress you wanted – regardless of the price tag – for the budget that your friends quoted us."

Once again, the room had been immersed in stunned silence. "Thank you!" Skye squealed, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you so much!" She added, throwing her arms around Randy's neck.

"Phil is absolutely going to _love _you in that dress." Melinda smiled, warmly, rising from her seat to hug the bride, as well.

"Absolutely!" Jemma agreed, joining Melinda in hugging Skye.

"Girl, if _he _don't marry you in that dress, I _will!_" Antoine grinned, joining the group hug.

"Hey!" Leo whined. "What about me?!" He added, put out that he couldn't join in the group hug.

"Don't worry, Fitz." Skye grinned, passing the bouquet to Jemma as she stepped down off of the pedestal to hug Leo. "You get your own." She added, only slightly muffled by the crook of Leo's neck – thus allowing the rest of the group to share a mix of smiles and laughs at the comment.

So, finally, after seven dresses, Skye had finally found the wedding dress she'd never even known she'd been dreaming of. Now, she was ready to walk down the aisle to marry her knight in shining armor in a twelve thousand dollar Pnina Tornai gown and she had her family to thank for it – thus, proving that the seventh time truly is a charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**So, yeah … I really have absolutely no idea what possessed me to write this. It was just a random, whacky, idea that came to me the other day while I was watching _Say Yes to the Dress_. I just thought it would be fun to see Skye on the show as a bride. If you all like this, I'll do a sequel with the actual wedding (and, believe you me, I got some **fun **surprises in mind for the wedding!) ;) I know this wasn't very realistic. But, I wasn't going for realistic. I just wanted to write something fun with lots of feels. I think we all needed that after the season 2 premiere. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you wanna see the wedding, ya gotta review! :D

~Skye Coulson


End file.
